fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2018 Power Rankings-Week 6
Introduction The wildest season with the worst power ranking writeups continues. Four of the five winners in week five were lower seeds, with first place Papa the only high seed to grab the W. The most competitive year since 2012, last place The Shotti Bunch is only one game out of 2nd place. A playoffs picture isn’t even beginning to form and we are already 40% through the season. ''' '''HOWEVAH, there is one indicator that a team could be guaranteed a spot in the Festival of Champions. Great news for Papa’s Posse. Of the 32 teams that have had at least one four-game win streak during the course of a regular season, 27 made the playoffs. Of the five that did not, three played in the 2011 season when the league was comprised of twelve franchises. The most recent team to miss playoffs after a 4+ game win streak was last season, when JarJar Stinks had a four game losing streak, a five game win streak, and then another four game losing streak. A very rare feit. Papa’s Posse, currently in first place, is on a four-game win streak. This could mean the first team is already weeks away from punching their ticket to the big dance. Stat Chat * Ball moves up to 14th on the all-time win list. * Brown becomes the first team to reach 60 regular season wins. * Momma (finally) becomes the 5th team to reach 50 regular season wins. * Papa and P9 become the 7th and 8th teams to reach 40 regular season wins. * GBM becomes the 3rd team to reach 50 regular season losses. * Brown is now 11-2 lifetime against MMMS, currently the most lopsided series in the league. Brown has only scored below 200 points one time in thirteen meetings with MMMS. * RIP and Bell are the only two teams who have broken 200 every game this season. They are a combined 4-6. Power Rankings And now begins the most difficult ranking I have ever had to write. No team has an identity this season and the top-ranked teams last week all lost, so what is a boy to do? Can Shotti really still be first when he's in last place? GBM is the scoring leader, but he hasn't won in October. Can he still be 2nd? I don't know. I need week six to clear things up. Until then, here goes nothing. 1(3). RIPDab (2-3) This might be a bit of a shock, given that they lost this week and come in 6th in the standings. But they have also seen the most points against this season and are close to being the top scorer. Given that GBM had a massive opening week, RIP's scoring total is more impressive because they have consistently played well. I can't think of a bigger game for them than their week 6 matchup with 2-3 Browns4You. 2(5). Sweet Dee (3-2) In the two games that Sweet Dee lost, they scored 186 and 256 points. They are just barely second in the league in scoring behind GBM and they have a powerful duo of DeAndre Hopkins and Todd Gurley raking in points from both the WR and RB position. God, I just can't believe Chris made that trade. 3(4). Papa's Posse (4-1) He's first in the standings but he's third in my heart. That will change this week if they manage to knock off their son, who genetically speaking is just a knock-off of him in the first place. Papa must already be regretting this ridiculously short-sighted Jordan Howard trade after both Cooper and WhatsHisFace from Tennessee were both so tremendously bad that Papa dropped WhatsHisFace to pick up Alfred Morris. I think we as a society need to stop making Derrick Henry try to happen. It was a fun experiment for a few seasons, like 'once DeMarco Murray goes he's the next bell cow in the AFC South.' No, he's a bust. Moving on. 4(2). Garoppoblow Me (2-3) Another season, the same fucking problems. GBM is getting lit up by opponents this season. He's had over 230 points scored against him in four of five weeks this season. The one time it didn't happen, he had a shit day and lost. I will say this, some moments transcend winning and losing and that DeAndre Hopkins reception in OT that sealed it for Sweet Dee was so incredible it didn't even matter that it was the nail in my coffin. Won Dee the game, was a big F-U to GBM and Pain Train at the same time and a HUUUUGE F-U to the Cowboys and the city of Dallas. Beautiful. 5(7). Paddock 9 (3-2) Paddock 9 may think things are going better for him this year than last. However, at 3-2 and in third place, he is actually worse off than last season, when he was 4-1 and in third place. That being said, Paddock 9 is getting going here, folks. I really can't believe it but they are a legit powerhouse and might be actually contending for something other than Cindo De Lose-O bragging rights. Can I just say something maybe hot-take-ish? is Saquon Barkley actually good? Hear me out. We all saw that tremendous run against Philly. He has one of those every week and they are nasty. BUT, the rest of his runs average negative yards. Is that a sign of a good running-back? Hard to say. 6(6). Pain Train WOO WOO (3-2) What a wild ride for PT. They've had a loss by 0.17, a win by 0.08, and now another loss by 0.06. The odds of this are astronomical. But in all of these games, I'd say that their performance hasn't blown me away. They are the only team that hasn't broken 1,000 points yet this season and also the only team that hasn't seen 1,000 points agains. I'm sure they'll go right ahead and beat Sweet Dee this week and throw up the hater blockers in the thread, and that's fine. But consistency wins championships. And not consistent averageness. 7(1). The Shotti Bunch (2-3) I am afraid to say anything because I know they're probably going to win this week. BUT a week after posting the “Most Weeks in Last Place” chart, The Shotti Bunch lands in last place for the very first time. They have never been 2-3 and they have never been so low in the scoring rankings. 8(8). ma ma momma said (2-3) Off to a great start against TSB in this Glory Bowl rematch. People forget that momma started 6-0 against TSB but now just leads them 7-5 in a series that has grown more and more contentious over the years. In this case, the stakes aren't as high as a championship, but if Shotti wants to prove to everyone that this is just another patriots-style slow start, they need to get the W today. 9(9). WhatCanBrownsDo4You? (2-3) Saved their season last week but has their work cut out for them this week against RIPDab. It looks like Josh Gordon will get his first taste of starting lineup action this week and it will be interesting to see if he gets more looks than he has been getting now that he's more in-sync with the offense. The Browns vs. Chargers game is the one to watch here as Rivers goes against a stout defense and Landry tries to T off on LA. 10(10) Bell of Da Ball (2-3) The thing about the bottom of these rankings is that I feel like these last few teams are all tied for 6th in the power rankings. I don't see one team besides Pain Train that is glaringly terrible. This week should bring a lot of clarity to the race but until then I have to stick Bell here, even though they beat The Shotti Bunch. I'm sorry, Bell.